Are You REALLY A Virgin?
by InvaderLuver
Summary: WARNING! MAJOR YAOI! ZENxZOOM! I'm warning you! RATED M FOR A REASON!  No mean reviews...


Zen placed his hands on Zoom's cheeks as the older figure gently kissed his forehead. Zen loved the fact that Zoom was gentle and sometimes shy. He wouldn't hurt him on purpose, and wouldn't do anything that Zen didn't want. Zoom's small smiles and kisses were what attracted Zen to the chosen one. He was so quiet in the order.

Zen pulled away and gazed into the opposite brown eyes that reflected his own. "Zoom… What's wrong?"

He took in a deep breath and let it out uncomfortably. "Zen… I-I'm seventeen… and you're fifteen… How can we both like each other?"

Zen kissed Zoom's neck. "It's because you make me attracted to you…" He slowly pressed his lips to the other's lips again. "in a good way."

"Of course in a good way, but… never mind." He replied and kissed back. "After you take a shower, come to my room. I wanna sleep with you again."

Zen smiled and nodded before walking out of their training room and was looking forward to the end of that shower.

* * *

As the mini-scout dried his jet black hair, he couldn't stop thinking about getting to be protected by his secondary mentor. He loved Zoom, and never wanted to part from him. When he was with him, he felt so secure because Zoom was older and knew a little more about life than he did. He smiled in remembrance of something in the past year as he hung up his towel for tomorrow and walked into his room.

Zen pawed through all of his clothing and finally found his dark blue boxers and a shirt.

Once putting them on, he quietly shut his door, and started down the hallway, careful not to wake his Master.

The little monk reached Zoom's door and opened it to reveal him lying on his back, one leg crossed over the other.

He walked beside him, and laid down next to him, emotionless, but a little confused inside.

Zoom turned over and kissed Zen on the lips warmly, inviting him in.

Zen accepted and shut his eyes while they both started a full tongue battle.

"Zen… I love you…" Zoom admitted and forcefully pulled his friend inwards.

Zen gasped as his stomach was nuzzled into. He placed one hand on Zoom's head and stoked his hair.

The two remained that way for a few seconds before Zoom pushed the smaller warrior down on his back. Zen liked a little play, but this made him feel somewhat uneasy. Zoom towered over him and started peeling off his shirt, setting aside the fact that Zen was nervous.

Zoom assured him by smoothly nuzzling his nose into the younger Thai's neck and nibbling gently on his perfected skin. Zen panted, effectively enough to make Zoom press an ear to his chest, only to hear a racing heartbeat. "Zen, are you okay?"

He trembled as he looked down, his shirt half off and hanging loosely by his shoulders. There was a hurt, tired expression plastered across his face. "Zoom… I… you already know this but I'm a virgin… don't… just don't-"

"I know Zen… I know. I won't hurt you, I promise." He slowly slid his hands up to his own shirt and tugged it off. Zoom gazed down at the little monk with his legs spread, eyes wide and deep, and the slight trembling in his voice while he asked Zoom various things.

'_I guess all that's left is his boxers and shorts.'_

Zoom gently slipped a hand under Zen's leg, pawing at the cloth. He let out a worried sigh as he allowed his friend to take it off slowly, bathing them both in anticipation and for him, deafening awkward silence.

Zen blushed harder while Zoom tossed the clothing off to the side and smirked deliciously. He complied and took off his own pants, joining them with the other pair.

Zen panted more audibly as Zoom reached for the last piece. "Oh, oh no… I-I can't, I don't want to…!"

Reluctant against the cries, the scout revealed his partner's bare, perfectly sculpted body. He blinked as Zoom reached behind his head and pulled out the hair-tie, letting the long black hair flow down to his shoulders. The scout smiled. "You look co cute with your hair down."

Zen sighed and blushed once more when Zoom draped his own boxers to the floor. Zen tried not to look down, but on the way of locking his eyes down on his chest, he couldn't help himself.

"Zen… stop shaking, you're in good hands." He assured and kissed Zen's cheek. The other smaller figure let out a breath and gazed up to his partner. "Zoom… if you're absolutely sure… and I'm absolutely sure about this…" He pulled the pother down harshly, to meet his own lips. They kissed diligently and passionately, even thought it was short. Zoom gasped before holding Zen down. "Zen, here's where it gets rough…" He then grinded his hips up to the other's, making his back arch followed by a loud scream.

Zoom, who was panicking, grabbed a pillow, and pushed it to Zen's face, being cautious not to smother or harm him. Zen panted into the soft, sound-muffling surface. It was painfully… good…

It was a mixture of pleasure and pain, trying to overtake the other. Honestly, Zen didn't know which side to take. As he felt Zoom's hips thrash unto him again, his eyes rolled back while beads of sweat rolled down his heated skin. It hurt to move, and yet, he felt like he had to. He had to comply with the actions given him. With the next thrust, he bucked his own hips upwards to Zoom's and loathed in another groaning-fit.

"Easy, Zen… you're a beginner; you don't have to worry about making me happy… Well, at least… not at the moment."

"I-I know but… I can't… I feel like, I have to!" He cried and tilted his head to the side. "Uuuhhhhhhnnnnn…"

Zoom kissed Zen's collarbone and slowed his pace. The panting beneath him ceased and slowed to regular breaths. Breaths that taunted him. Breaths that made Zoom with Zen wasn't a virgin. Breaths that were begging him to get in a little closer. Luckily, it was quite the turn-on.

They both remained this way for another minute or two. The air was filled with cries and moans from Zen, and small whimpers from Zoom.

The pillow was quite helpful…

Zen's legs had somehow moved from Zoom's side, to the sides of the bed, dangling off. The sheets were wrinkled from the nails that had scratched then, and also stretched by curled fingers. Skin was covered and even drenched in a fine sheet of sweat. Usually perfect long hair was sticky from the mixed sweat and was sticking to a reddened forehead. Brown eyes were clenched shut tightly as one mouth had some drool escaping and running down a perfect chin and neck. Another pair of hands was gripping a smaller pair of hips, thrusting them up and in a circular motion. A longer pair of legs was resting on the bed, specifically on the sides of another pair. Hands were gently stroking down another face.

"Zoom… slow… d-down…! I'm… I'm gunna…!" He cried and bit down on the pillow.

Zen's chest ascended and descended in a rhythmic pattern as he panted. Zoom was surprised how long Zen lasted! Usually, virgins would come right after a minute or two, but they were like this for about five minutes now.

Truthfully, he was trying his best to hold it back, but with each look Zoom gave him, and each yummy thrust that was added to the count, he found himself weakening every time.

Zen gave off a small whimpering cry as he shut his eyes. "Zoom! I-I can't, anymore…!" He gasped and moaned loudly and lustfully.

Zoom stopped his fun abruptly and heard the rapid panting of his friend. Zen wrapped his arms slowly around to his partner's back, twirling his beautiful hair. Just a moment later, Zoom sharply rolled his hips one more time, getting a moan in response.

Zen managed to continue the fun for a while, but one last thrust, he lost it. He clawed down Zoom's back, drawing blood. His eyes clamped shut as he used the pillow to greatly muffle a steamy orgasm. Still shaky, Zoom came afterwards and looked at the trembling monk below him. "Zen?"

He put up a finger and screamed into the pillow once more. After his little moment, Zen took in a deep breath and panted. Zoom untangled himself from the other and lay next to him. "You do know that if Master T. heard us, we're dead by dawn, right?"

Zoom smiled and ruffled his lover's hair. "You're so precious. Trust me, if Master heard us, I'll take the full blame and say that I wanted to experiment some with you. Don't get your panties in a bunch."

He dreamily shut his eyes and nuzzled Zen into his chest.

"H-How can you act so calm?"

"It's all about control… are you really a virgin?" He propped himself up on his elbow, waiting for an answer. "Yes, why?"

Feeling dumbfounded, he came up with another solution. "Do you masturb-?"

"NO!" He narrowed his eyes at the stupid question while trying to hide the thick blush sprinkled across his cheeks.

Zoom giggled. "Nothing wrong with that Zen. G'night."

The smaller teenager sat up. "Wait. So, we have sex, and then just go to bed? JUST LIKE THAT?"

"Shh!" He warned. "Yes, now go to sleep…" He curled over on his side and blinked in the silence.

"That is… if you want more…" A hand was placed on Zen's shoulder. He was shocked to see the other already on his knees, nearly pinning Zoom down. "Remember, you have to get a say in it too…"

Zoom's chest sank as he growled playfully and brought Zen down with him.

* * *

Sooooo? Should Master T find out? REVIEW PLZ! I know, I'm friggin crazy, but I KNOW I AM SO HUSH! X3 XDDDDDDDDDD


End file.
